All I want for Christmas
by GossipChii
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles navideños en celebración del Sorato Season. IV. Yamato y Sora, completos desconocidos, son los únicos que deciden trabajar durante noche buena.
1. Ayudante de Santa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **I. Ayudante de Santa**

A Sora le encantaba la Navidad, era de esas personas que tenían una cuenta regresiva para dicha fecha en su celular. Desde que tenía 12 años comenzó a trabajar en el centro comercial, disfrazándose de duende y ayudando a los niños que desesperados hacían fila para tomarse una foto con Santa. Le emocionaba ver a los pequeños tan felices, tan inocentes. Se le llenaba de felicidad su corazón al ver a las parejas jóvenes llevando por primera vez a su infante con el señor gordo vestido de rojo, quien era en realidad un amigo de su padre que gustaba de disfrazarse por la misma razón que ella: ver el espíritu de las fiestas en primer plano y ser parte de este.

A sus 17 años seguía disfrazándose con la misma euforia del primer año, a pesar de llenarse de tristeza al recordar que este sería su último año participando como ayudante de Santa. Recordó cuando el amigo de su padre la invitó a trabajar con él durante las fiestas, alabando su distintivo color de cabello, el cual aseguraba le daría un toque especial a su personaje.

Se colocó su sombrero puntiagudo y terminó de ponerse rubor, antes de salir a afrontar el 24 de Diciembre, el día más ocupado para Santa Claus y sus fieles ayudantes. Sora se sorprendió al ver entre la gente a un compañero de su preparatoria. No hablaban mucho, pero de lo poco que lo conocía estaba segura que no era el tipo de personas a los que les gustaría estar en una fila de más de 2 horas para tomarse una fotografía con un señor disfrazado de rojo. Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de par en par al ver a un lado de su compañero, llamado Yamato, a un pequeño niño. No tendría más de 5 años y tenía los ojos más celestes que Sora había visto en su vida. El parecido con Yamato era irrefutable, ella no tenía idea que tuviera un hermano.

Yamato no estaba contento con estar en el centro comercial, detestaba los lugares tan abarrotados de gente, parecía que las personas se multiplicaban como _Gremlins_ , salían de todas partes y juró que se volvería loco. Su hermano, Takeru, no ayudaba a que conservara lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, había estado brincando las dos horas que llevaban de fila para tomarse foto con un personaje ficticio, aunque eso no podía decírselo a Takeru. No podía creer que siguiera brincando, ¿qué no se cansaba?

— ¡Mira hermano!— Avisó con entusiasmo el pequeño— ¡La ayudante de Santa está mirándonos!

Yamato miró hacia donde Takeru apuntaba, su rostro se tornó rojo al ver que la chica que iba en el salón adyacente al suyo estaba mirándolos. Habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras antes, muchas menos de las que le gustaría, sin duda. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Yama...—Al escuchar su nombre agitó la cabeza. Se solía perder muy fácil en sus pensamientos—Ya es nuestro turno—Los ojos de Takeru brillaban con emoción, notó apenado que Sora reprimía una risita, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en su mente.

Sora tomó la diminuta mano de Takeru y lo llevó con Santa, el pequeño no tardó en declarar todos sus deseos de Navidad, para sorpresa de la pelirroja ninguno de esos deseos eran juguetes.

—Quiero que mi hermano encuentre a alguien que lo haga sonreír— Alcanzó a escuchar Takenouchi, quien volteó su vista hacia Yamato. El rubio estaba recargado en la estatua gigante del Cascanueces y ella no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano—Sonrió apenada.

—Si bueno... Es mi medio hermano—Sintió extraño estar contando ese tipo de detalles a alguien que apenas conocía, pero más extraño era que ella no había dejado de sonreír.

—Hermano a fin de cuentas. Es lindo que lo hayas acompañado con Santa, se notaba que no te estabas divirtiendo mucho en la fila—Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente. Ella se había fijado en él.

— ¡Listo hermano! Santa ha escuchado todos mis deseos—Takeru se acomodó rápidamente a un costado del rubio mayor— ¿Crees que me los cumpla, ayudante de Santa?—Los ojos de Takeru destellaban esperanza, nadie en su sano juicio podría negarle nada a un angelito como el que Sora tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Oh, ten seguro que lo hará.

Antes de partir, Yamato sacó un pequeño papel de su bolso, y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. Ella se sorprendió y se sintió ruborizar inmediatamente.

—Tocaremos hoy—La pelirroja recordaba que Yamato tenía una banda, había visto de vez en cuando los anuncios de sus conciertos pegados en los pasillos de la escuela. Lamentablemente no había podido verlos, aún—. Espero no tengas planes.

Los rubios desaparecieron entre las personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Sora afirmaba para sí misma. Ahí estaría.

* * *

 **Notas**

Después de las insistencias de mis queridas del Topic Sorato del Proyecto 1-8, aquí está este pequeño drabble viendo la luz. Iré publicando al menos uno por semana hasta que sea Navidad, mejor conocida como la Sorato Season.

El prompt decía lo siguiente: _Character A works as a Santa's helper. Character B has a small sibling/child._ Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Si les gustó, dejen un **review**. Me alimento de reviews, sin reviews me muero.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.

.

* * *

 **II. Ugly Christmas Sweater**

—Un juego más—Taichi anunció con precisión, sudor corriendo por su frente.

—Vamos Taichi, ya eres pobre por el resto de la quincena, ¿en verdad quieres seguir perdiendo? —Yamato Ishida agitaba los yenes como un abanico, retando a Yagami.

—Un juego más—Repitió, golpeando con ambos puños la mesa de póker. Se hizo eco en el bar, eran los únicos clientes que quedaban en el lugar, y de no ser por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, los meseros ya los hubierann corrido.

—Si tanto insistes…—Yamato colocó sobre la mesa varios billetes, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

—No apostaremos dinero, no más—Yamato arqueó una ceja, Taichi sonrió con picardía—. El que pierda tendrá que usar un suéter navideño diferente todos los días hasta que sea Navidad.

—Estás loco—Yamato negó rotundamente, faltaban quince días para navidad, eso eran quince suéteres diferentes y él no iba a gastar su dinero en suéteres adornados de renos o luces de colores.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No.

— ¡Hey muchachos! —Gritó Taichi poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de los meseros—. Yamato Ishida, la estrella de rock tiene miedo—Ante esto, los 10 meseros que servían de público comenzaron a retar con un sonido de "ohhhhhh". Yamato se sonrojó del coraje.

— ¡Basta! —Le dio un trago a su sake antes de continuar—Acepto.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato ingresó a una tienda de ropa de una firma grande, no conocía ningún lugar que vendiera suéteres Navideños y su hermano, Takeru, le había mencionado que ahí vendían una gran variedad. No perdió la oportunidad de burlarse del mayor, claro.

Las trabajadoras del lugar cuchicheaban mientras pasaba los stands de ropa, él se había asegurado de llevar lentes oscuros para que no lo reconocieran. No era precisamente el más famoso pero tenía su reputación, y comprar _quince_ suéteres navideños no ayudaría a mantenerla.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —La voz de la trabajadora lo asustó, causando que saltara repentinamente. La susodicha sonrió de lado ante tal acto.

—Necesito encontrar… suéteresdenavidad—Dijo lo más rápido que pudo. La ayudante parpadeo varias veces.

—Perdón, pero no le entendí.

Yamato suspiró agotadamente y pasó sus manos entre su rubia cabellera.

—Que estoy buscando suéteres de Navidad…

— ¡Ohhh! —La pelirroja juntó sus manos y asintió— ¡Suéteres de Navidad! —Anunció unos decibeles de voz más alto de lo que Yamato hubiera querido. Se sonrojó por inercia—. Claro que sí, de este lado.

Yamato leyó el nombre que tenía escrito en su gafete, "Sora" estaba escrito en el. La susodicha estaba disfrutando a su cliente, era divertido verlo sonrojarse por detalle tan diminuto como suéteres de Navidad. También estaba disfrutándolo porque su cliente llevaba lentes oscuros en un lugar cerrado, lo cual era ridículo.

—Aquí están, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? —Sora ladeó su cabeza mientras Yamato contaba los diseños sobre la mesa. Eran diez, él necesitaba quince.

— ¿No tendrán más?

— ¿Estaba buscando algún diseño en especial?

—No, no—Suspiró antes de continuar—, Necesito quince diseños diferentes.

— ¡¿Quince?! —Sora no pudo reprimir la risa que llenaba su voz—. Perdón, lo siento, pero ¿son todos para usted?

Yamato se retiró los lentes oscuros del rostro y miró por primera vez a la muchacha que parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado con sus desgracias. No podía negar que era, en realidad, muy hermosa.

—Perdí una apuesta—Explicó simplemente.

—Es muy cruel quién sea con quien apostó—La pelirroja sonrió burlona—Permítame, estoy segura que tenemos más suéteres en bodega.

Yamato olvidó por completo que se había quitado los anteojos y las demás trabajadoras del lugar ya parecían haberlo reconocido. Él llevaba diez suéteres diferentes en sus manos. Deseó que se lo tragase la tierra.

—Cinco más, este es mi favorito personal—Sora no tardó en regresar, mostrándole un suéter verde con un reno bebé en medio.

—Gracias por la ayuda—Aceptó la demás ropa que llevaba la muchacha de ojos carmesí—, Sora.

—De nada, Yamato—Contestó con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado al hablar, él disfrutó que supiera su nombre—. Demuéstrale a tu apostador que eres un hombre de palabra.

Faltando catorce días para Navidad y usando el suéter de reno bebé, se encontró, sin ninguna razón aparente, frente a la misma tienda de ropa del día anterior. No sabía qué hacía ahí, solamente deseó que Sora trabajara los viernes.

* * *

 **Notas.**

¡Un drabble más en celebración de esta Sorato Season!

El prompt decía así: _Character A loses a bet and has to wear different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B Works at a clothes store._

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, saben que los **Reviews** son bien recibidos.

Cada día amo más a mis queridos del Topic Sorato, gracias por todo :)


	3. Jengibre para dos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Aún.

.

* * *

 **III. Jengibre para dos**

—Mimi, por favor, concéntrate—Sora tenía sus manos llenas de huevo y llevaba su corto cabello recogido en un moño despeinado—. ¿Estás segura que lleva tanta harina?

—Mhmm—La susodicha afirmó, despistada. Se pintaba las uñas mientras ignoraba por completo el libro de recetas navideñas que tan ilusionada había comprado su amiga pelirroja.

—560 gramos me parece exagerado—Sora se tocó la punta de la nariz, llenándola de huevo. Se encogió de hombros y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, la cual se perdió por completo en una video llamada con su novio. Sora rodó los ojos mientras vertía la harina que le había indicado la castaña en el molde con la mezcla.

Sora vertió la masa en el recipiente de acero inoxidable. Al notar que era demasiada y no cabía en dicho recipiente quiso gritar.

— ¡Mimi!—Takenouchi se sonrojó de coraje, no le gustaba desperdiciar comida y mucho menos desperdiciarla por un descuido tan tonto.

— ¿Si...? —Ella miraba el televisor, nuevamente ignorando a la pelirroja.

—Dijiste que eran 560 gramos.

—Te escucho—Mimi levantó una ceja, sin entender el motivo del enojo de su amiga.

—En el libro dice claramente que son 260—Sora tomó el libro y apuntó donde mencionaba la cantidad exacta para hacer las galletas de jengibre. Tachikawa, por primera vez, temió por su vida.

— ¡Soy disléxica!—Se excusó la castaña. Sora enfureció aún más, pues sabía que era mentira—No es mi culpa si confundí el 5 con el 2. Además, ¿cuál es el gran problema? ¡Puedes hacer más galletas y ya!—Mimi cruzó sus brazos, Sora quiso zarandearla.

— ¿Y tú te las comerás? —Arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

— ¿Estás loca? —Ahora fue Mimi quien se ofendió, tocando su pecho con la mano izquierda— Sabes que estoy a dieta, Sora. No puedo hacer eso.

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que haré con tantas galletas?!—La pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Hmm…—Mimi levantó su dedo índice, como si hubiera tenido la idea más brillante del siglo—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedes venderlas!—Sora negó rotundamente—O compartirlas con tu vecino sexy con quien no has cruzado más de 3 palabras, pero mueres por hacerlo.

Sora se quedó estática, no sabía que Mimi se hubiera percatado de la existencia de su vecino. Menos aún que Sora apenas podía cruzar palabra con él. Su guapo vecino rubio le había dado la bienvenida cuando recién se mudó al edificio departamental. Gracias a las veces que se cruzaban por los pasillos pudo notar que estudiaba ingeniería, por el enorme libro de cálculo que cargaba a todas partes. Se saludaban cordialmente, pero no pasaba de ahí.

—Confío en que sabrás que hacer—La castaña guiñó un ojo antes de dejar a Sora confundida y sonrojada. Suspiró, no tenía de otra más que terminar con la mezcla y hacer más galletas de muñecos de jengibre.

Sin sorprenderle en lo absoluto, notó que había hecho más del doble. Su plan original era compartirla en la reunión que harían sus amigos y ella más tarde, pero eran demasiadas. En un recipiente colocó un tercio de las galletas y tras dudar unos minutos decidió salir de su apartamento y tocar dos veces en la puerta de su vecino.

Se sintió tonta, no debía estar ahí. Quizá vender las galletas no había sido tan absurdo. ¿Y si no estaba en su apartamento? Peor aún, ¿y si estaba con alguien más? Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar a su hogar, cuando la puerta se abrió y sintió que su corazón caía a sus pies.

Ahí estaba él, Yamato Ishida, con su rubio cabello despeinado y pantalones de pijama. Deseó que se la tragara la tierra, se veía descaradamente sexy y ella descaradamente ilusa.

—Hola, Sora—Sonrió, ella apretó el recipiente donde llevaba las galletas con fuerza—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien—Mordió el interior de su mejilla—. Verás, estaba haciendo galletas y…—Yamato comenzó a reír, Sora se paralizó.

—Lo siento, tienes harina en la nariz—La pelirroja sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida—. ¿Gustas pasar? Puedes limpiarte la cara y sirve que pruebo las galletas—Yamato sonrió de lado—. Huelen deliciosas.

Sora aceptó, dejó las galletas en la primera mesita que vio y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la cara. El rubio había sido amable al decir que tenía harina en la nariz, pues estaba por todo su rostro. Maldijo su suerte y se lavó la cara, pero parecía que no podía hacer más por su apariencia.

Le sorprendió ver a Yamato sentado en la cocineta, con dos vasos con leche frente a él mientras no apartaba la vista del recipiente con las galletas.

—No tenías que esperarme, puedes probarlas si quieres—Sora sonrió, pues le pareció tierna la escena. Yamato se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—No he probado galletas de jengibre desde que regresé de Francia—Dijo sin más. Sora no tenía idea que Yamato fuera o hubiera vivido en dicho país. Su apariencia parecía de alguien extranjero, pero su japonés de alguien nativo.

—No sabía que habías vivido en Francia—Admitió.

—Estudié ahí la preparatoria—Ishida se encogió de hombros— ¿Puedo? —Inocentemente preguntó antes de tomar una de las galletas que Sora con tanto entusiasmo había preparado.

—Por supuesto.

—Mi madre es francesa y decidí pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Pero extrañaba a mi padre y a este país. Los franceses son muy ruidosos—Sonrió ampliamente antes de morder la cabeza del muñeco de jengibre. Abrió los ojos como platos—. Están deliciosas.

Sora se sonrojó, no lo admitía, pero era bastante buena en la cocina. Especialmente en la repostería.

—Me gusta cocinar de vez en cuando…—Admitió en un susurró.

—Pero estudias diseño de modas—Sora lo miró sorprendida, Yamato se sonrojó nuevamente—. Lo sé por el libro sobre moda japonesa que cargas a todas partes—Se encogió de hombros mientras sumergía el resto del muñeco de jengibre en la leche. La pelirroja no podía creer que se hubiera fijado en ella, como ella lo había hecho con él.

—Vendrán unos amigos a mi apartamento en unos minutos—Anunció Takenouchi al percatarse de la hora—, sería genial que fueras. Así puedes contarnos de tus aventuras en Francia.

Yamato sonrió ampliamente. El tiempo había volado mientras platicaba con Sora. Tantas veces que se habían cruzado en el pasillo del piso y otras tantas en la universidad y no tenía idea que ella, como él, gustaba de admirar las estrellas y ver cine de arte japonés.

—Ahí estaré—Prometió.

* * *

 **Notas**

Es cierto que este año el espíritu navideño está diluido por Star Wars, pero escribir sobre estos dos hace que reviva en mí.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Marin-Ishida** , ¡lamento haberte arrebatado el prompt!

Por cierto, el prompt decía así: _Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos :)

¡Saluditos!


	4. No me hagas llorar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro. Blah, blah, blah.

.

* * *

 **No me hagas llorar.**

—No puedo creer que estés dispuesta a quedarte sola —su compañera de trabajo, Mimi Tachikawa, ya había tomado su abrigo. La oficina estaba absolutamente vacía, todos iban a pasar fiestas con sus respectivas familias. Menos ella.

—Está bien, quiero decir, pagan el doble —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. Además mis padres no están.

—¿Siguen en su viaje alrededor del mundo?

—Así es —asintió—. Están en Brasil ahora —revisó el calendario para verificar—, y está bien. Siempre ha sido su sueño viajar por el mundo y antes no podían.

—Aun así es triste que pases las fiestas sola.

—Me parece que no seré la única en quedarse en la oficina… —Sora comenzó a arreglar los ya arreglados papeles en su escritorio. No quería hablar del tema con Mimi pues sabía cuál sería su reacción, pero parecía no tener escapatoria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la castaña arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—Yamato Ishida también se quedará, según me dijeron. —Susurró, de manera casi inaudible.

—¡Qué! —Mimi habló más fuerte de lo que se permitía dentro de la oficina; no importaba mucho debido a que no había nadie más que ellas dos en esa sección. A pesar de eso, Sora se sonrojó—. Pero él es malo, sabes lo que dicen los rumores —palideció—. En realidad no me sorprende que no pase la Navidad con su familia, seguro a ellos también los hace llorar.

—Mimi, creo que exageras —Sora se sirvió una taza de té, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa—. Son solo rumores, a mí no me consta nada de lo que dicen.

—No sonríe, y sus ojos son fríos como el hielo. ¡Oh no, Sora! ¿Y si te hace llorar a ti también?

Eran tan solo las tres de la tarde, el 24 de Diciembre. En la oficina les habían permitido trabajar medio día, por la fecha. Sora, sin embargo, había decidido quedarse para adelantar unos diseños que tenía pendiente. Era encargada del área de mercadotecnia de una gran compañía y había preferido quedarse y trabajar a pasar la noche sola en su casa.

Desconocía los motivos de Yamato Ishida para quedarse. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces, él era encargado del área financiera de la empresa y, cómo había mencionado Mimi, parecía ser muy frío. Decían que a todos sus ayudantes los había hecho llorar en más de una ocasión, pero Sora sabía que podían ser muy exagerados en la empresa. Las veces que lo había visto en juntas le pareció serio, pero jamás malo.

—Te aseguro que no me hará llorar nadie —sonrió—. Ahora creo que deberías irte o tu madre no te perdonará si llegas tarde para ayudarle.

—Claro —asintió—. ¿Segura no quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? Tendremos comida de sobra.

A Takenouchi se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la comida de la madre de Mimi. La única vez que había ido a comer le dieron arroz frito con crema batida y fresas y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Le parecía muy amable la invitación por parte de Satoe, pero en verdad prefería quedarse a adelantar los proyectos que tenía estancados.

—No, Mimi. Sabes que ya le había prometido al Señor Gennai que me quedaría. —Abrazó a su amiga, quien le devolvió el afecto—. Me saludas a tus padres.

—Claro —rompió el abrazo y la miró, seria—. Si te hace llorar, no dudes en llamar —Sora rodó los ojos y asintió—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad.

Mimi partió y Sora se sentó en su escritorio. Era verdad que tenía trabajo estancado, pero no tanto como para pasar el resto del día sola. Se estiró y contesto correos electrónicos de clientes y directivos, sabiendo que nadie le contestaría. Comenzó a trabajar en una nueva estrategia de _marketing_ y de pronto se dio cuenta que pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, por el rugir de su estómago.

Caminó lentamente hacia el comedor, le parecía extraño ver todo el edificio vacío. Tomó su recipiente del refrigerador y lo metió al microondas, cuando escuchó un ruido tras de sí. Saltó del susto y se tranquilizó al ver a la alta figura masculina entrando al comedor. Casi había olvidado que Yamato Ishida también se encontraba en el edificio.

Le sonrió, él no le contestó la sonrisa pero hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. A Sora le pareció suficiente, y definitivamente no estaba ni cerca de llorar. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y comenzó a comer su arroz al curry. Era el platillo favorito de su padre y recordó que seguramente ellos comerían algún platillo exótico en el Amazonas.

Yamato Ishida tomó asiento en una mesa distinta a la suya, a pesar de ser los únicos en el piso. Sin embargo, se sentó frente a ella. Creyó que era un avance al nulo contacto que habían tenido en casi dos años que llevaba trabajando en esa empresa. Miró, sin querer, su platillo y se sonrojó al notar que era mucho más elaborado que arroz al curry. Pensó que quizá era buen cocinero.

—Creí que sería el único en pasar la tarde aquí —Yamato rompió el hielo. Sora no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. No la miraba, se limitaba a revolver su pasta con mil ingredientes que se veía deliciosa.

—Igualmente creí que sería la única —ya había terminado su arroz al curry, sin embargo no se levantó de su asiento. De pronto se sintió mal de no llevar más, quizá le pudo haber compartido.

De nuevo se encontraron en silencio. Él seguía comiendo, pero Sora no hacía nada. Le parecía descortés dejarlo comiendo solo, de todas maneras.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte? —de nuevo, fue el rubio quien rompió el hielo. Sora se percató que también había terminado de comer.

—En realidad, no lo sé… —admitió—. Ya he terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente y…

—Ya. —Interrumpió—. Yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, pero tengo que hacer tiempo hasta que llegue mi hermano del aeropuerto.

Sora se quedó muda, ¿en verdad le estaba compartiendo detalles personales a ella? Sintió que era una invitación, a platicar mientras los dos seguían sentados frente a frente, en mesas distintas.

—Yo no quiero regresar a casa aún —mordió el interior de su mejilla. Sintió la mirada de Yamato en ella, cálida y no helada como todos decían—. Mis padres están en un viaje alrededor del mundo y en mi casa solo me espera Netflix, mi sillón y probablemente una ración de galletas.

—¿Y tu novio? —Sora se quedó callada. Ella había tenido un novio, duró mucho tiempo con él. Muchos compañeros en la oficina sabían de él por las veces que la había ido a visitar y las flores que le mandaba. No tenía idea que entre las personas que sabían de la existencia de su ex estaba aquel rubio sentado frente a ella.

—Terminamos. —Miró su plato vacío con restos de curry. Aún sentía la mirada de Yamato sobre ella. Cuando miró nuevamente al frente se sorprendió de verlo sentado en su misma mesa.

—Mira, tal vez no nos conozcamos, pero me tengo que ir —los dos se miraban, rubí y zafiro fusionándose en el aire—. Y, honestamente, no me apetece que te quedes sola.

Sora se mareó, llevaba tiempo sin respirar. Quizá había hecho llorar a esas personas por el efecto que tenía en ese momento sobre ella. Pero ella no iba a llorar, no frente a él. Quizá más tarde, en el teléfono con Mimi para contarle la sensación magnética que sentía en esos instantes.

—Así que tienes dos opciones —Yamato se encontraba serio, pero sus ojos se habían ablandado bastante—. O me acompañas a recoger a mi hermano al aeropuerto y después a cenar —hizo una pausa, Sora tragó saliva—. O regresas a tu casa a comer galletas. Tú decides.

Las mejillas de Sora se sintieron enrojecer y su corazón latir con fuerza. Jamás imaginó que el decidir quedarse a trabajar en la tarde de Noche Buena le traería _ese tipo_ de consecuencias. No le parecía justo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar sola en su apartamento. Y si se lo auto admitía, sentía mucha curiosidad de conocer más al encargado de finanzas.

—Necesito recoger mi abrigo —las palabras tropezaban en su garganta. Sentía una extraña adrenalina, y le gustaba.

Tomó su abrigo y se percató que había olvidado su molde en el comedor. Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de encontrarse en el marco de su puerta al rubio Ishida. Sonrió al notar que llevaba su molde bajo el brazo. Lentamente se acercó a él y se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era a comparación de su altura. Le gustó esa sensación.

—Llegaremos tarde —dijo la pelirroja al momento que Yamato le regresaba su molde.

Por primera vez, sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas.**

Este ha sido mi último capítulo de esta linda actividad Navideña. Me ha gustado muchísimo, disfruté cada uno de los capítulos.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mis queridos del topic Sorato en el foro Proyecto 1-8 por inspirarme día con día.

Sé que el título es horrible, pero no se me ocurría nada.

¡Por cierto! El prompt para este capítulo decía así: _Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays._

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice y me lo hagan saber con un **review.**

Felices Fiestas, nos leemos :)


End file.
